


How To Take Orders

by bulletsandbutterflies (turningpages)



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Fingering, Fluff, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turningpages/pseuds/bulletsandbutterflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick likes giving out orders, but when he’s in bed with Nix, he prefers to be the one taking them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Take Orders

Dick is used to being in charge. Giving orders is natural to him, like eating or sleeping. It was inherent, innate. He was born a leader and if the war doesn’t end anytime soon – to be honest, Dick thinks it probably never will – then he would probably die as one too.

Dick likes giving out orders, but when he’s in bed with Nix, he prefers to be the one taking them. 

It turns him on to the point that’s almost ridiculous, being used and ordered around. If the other guys knew just how much – Dick has a bad feeling they already know anyways – they would probably never let him off. He likes it when Nix calls his name and treats him roughly. It used to embarrass him, but he’s learned to stop caring.

And right now, on his hands and knees, covered in sweat and pre-come, all he can think about was how good it felt.

“Fuck you look gorgeous like this,” Nix breathes out against his neck, biting down softly. Dick lets out a soft cry. “Do you know what you do to me?”

Nix had been teasing Dick for the past hour, leaving him a wrecked mess. The part of him that’s still holding on to rational thought knew that they should be sleeping – God knows they need the energy – but who knows when they’d get the chance to do this again. Private rooms are rare these days and for all Dick knows, one of them might not survive tomorrow. (Dick hates thinking about this. Thinking about the possibility of never seeing Nix’s eyes light up again or Nix’s lips in a cocky smile. Sometimes he watches Nix die over and over again in his sleep, waking up gasping and covered in cold sweat). 

“Tell me what you want,” Nix whispers, tracing the curve of Dick’s ass with his fingers. Dick moans and pushes back against them, needing something – _anything_.

“I said,” Nix says roughly, grabbing a fistful of ginger hair and pulling his head back. Dick keens, stifling it by biting down on the pillow. He knows he shouldn’t make any noise – the walls in these buildings are undoubtedly too thin – but when Nix has him like this, sounds just come pouring out his mouth. “Tell me what you want.”

“You,” Dick barely gasps out. “Please, Nix, please.”

“What do you want me to do?” Nix places a kiss on Dick’s shoulder blade, and Dick can’t help the shudder that runs through his body. “C’mon Dick, I wanna hear you say it.”

Dick swallows the lump in his throat, intending fully to answer, but before he gets the chance to say anything, Nix has sunk his teeth on the back of Dick’s neck, hard, and Dick arches his back. “Nix, please! I want you to fuck me!”

Nix groans and rests his forehead on Dick’s back. “Fuck I love it when you swear.” He starts to kiss a fiery trial down Dick’s spine and all Dick can do is let out a stream of _“oh please”_ and _“Nix!”_

And when Nix finally sinks two fingers into his hole, Dick just sobs.

“Please Nix, just fuck me! I'm ready, please!”

“Shut up!” Nix hisses and he shoves his fingers in roughly, hitting Dick’s prostate, making him gasp and buck his hips wildly. “I’ll fuck you when I want to you fuck you. Understand?”

Dick nods and whimpers, resting his head on his forearms. When Nix pulls out his fingers, Dick whines at the loss, but he didn’t have to wait long before Nix finally pushes in.

“Jesus, Dick! How are you still so tight?” Nix moans as he bottoms out. Dick shakes his head, wondering if Nix expects an answer, but he stops thinking as Nix pulls out before thrusting in roughly. 

Dick likes it when Nix goes slow. He likes it when Nix is sweet and loving and gentle, and when he holds Dick’s hand as he makes love to him. But _this_ is what Dick can’t get enough of. He loves it when Nix is just fucking him into the mattress, holding him down by the hand on his neck. When Nix just pounds into him and makes him take it.

And Dick’s so close now. He reaches down to touch himself, but before he could Nix grabs his wrist and slams his hand back on the bed.

“N-Nix, please!” Dick cries out. “I’m so close. I need-“

“No, you don’t,” Nix growls, yanking Dick’s head back again. Dick lets out a whine. “I want you to come just from this. Just from me.”

And then he’s thrusting even harder, hitting Dick’s prostate with each slam in. Dick pushes back lewdly against him, desperate for his climax.

“I love you like this,” Nix whispers suddenly, and Dick is writhing and moaning with each thrust. “Love it when you’re begging for it. When you’re nothing but a slut for my cock. And you love this too, don’t you? You like it when I fuck you so hard you’ll be feeling it for weeks. Fuck, next time I should just tie you up.”

Dick comes with a broken wail, clenching around Nix, the thought of being tied up while Nix fucks him finally pushing him over the edge. His vision goes white and he goes boneless, body slumping against the mattress. He whimpers softly as Nix continues to pound into him, chasing his own orgasm, and after a few more thrust he spills into Dick, muffling his cry on Dick’s neck.

When he pulls out softly, Dick groans softly at the empty feeling. He’s barely aware of Nix cleaning them up and taking off the bed sheets – Dick doesn’t know how they’re going to clean out the come and sweat tomorrow.

“You okay?” Nix asks softly, lying down on the bed. He gathers Dick into his arms, pressing a kiss on the top of his head as Dick burrows his head into the crook of Nix’s shoulder. “I was pretty hard on you tonight.”

“I’m alright,” Dick breathes out, but he can still feel Nix’s worry so he kisses whatever skin he can reach with his lips in assurance. “’Was good.”

“Yeah?” Nix laughs and leans down to kiss him. “I love you, you know that right?”

“I know,” Dick nods, closing his eyes and resting his head back on Nix’s shoulder. “I love you too.”

They stay silent for a while, both exhausted and drained, getting ready to let sleep take them. But then Dick opens his eyes and asks, “Are you really going to tie me up next time?”

Nix hesitates. He doesn’t know whether Dick is just making fun of what he had said or if he was genuinely asking. “Do you want me to?”

Dick doesn’t answer right away, and Nix wonders if he’d fallen asleep. Then, timidly, like he’s unsure he wants himself, “Sure.”

Nix chuckles, kissing Dick again. “Next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've always had a thing for Dick taking orders. First smut fic. Be kind to me. But please comment!


End file.
